Closing devices mounted on guides for drawers or to hinges for pieces of furniture are known, having deceleration systems for damping the speed of the portions of pieces of furniture just before they reach their closed position, so as to prevent annoying shocks and noise.
DE 198 35 466 discloses a deceleration device for drawers or the like, consisting of a housing with a mechanical energy accumulator and of a sliding actuation member interacting with a pulling pin housed at the other side of the piece of furniture, where between the energy accumulator and the actuation member there is interposed a deceleration device connected to the latter so as to increase friction when it is pushed by the same pulling pin.
Known deceleration devices exhibit a complex structure and also require a high precision of implementation. They are therefore relatively expensive.